Done and Buried
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: In that moment, Nick remembered why he ended it with Lissa. Another Cinderella Story AU


Nick opened his eyes, confused as he blinked blearily up at the ceiling. It was awfully dark, save for the light coming from a lamp in the corner. Ah, that's right. He had brought Monique over to his condo to catch up with her some more. They had been watching a movie and must've accidentally fell asleep. He looked down at the pretty girl resting on his chest, lips forming a smile.

Nick glanced over at the phone that was currently vibrating on the coffee table. It was Monique's phone. He squinted his eyes at the device, staring at the name on bright screen. "Lissa" was the name hovering above the green and red touchscreen buttons on the phone. Lissa… As in, his ex, Lissa? Nah, it couldn't be.

A bark from Tyke interrupted the silence in the condo. The celebrity carefully hoisted himself up enough to where he could give Tyke a sharp look from over the couch, shushing the dog. "Quiet, boy. You'll wake Monique."

A groan came from the smaller body on top of him. Nick watched his friend open her eyes, finding her sleepy expression cute. She suddenly gasped, Nick recognizing the look on her face to be embarrassment.

"N-Nick!" Monique exclaimed, frantically scooting backwards away from him, her back hitting the arm of the couch. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Nick chuckled, raising an eyebrow as he smiled in amusement at the girl. "What do you have to be sorry about, Mo?"

Monique was too embarrassed to look him in the eye, shyly staring down at her lap. "I-I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

He waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

Oh, but she was most definitely worrying about it! How could she not!? Gosh, he had been as warm as a blanket. Lissa had been so lucky to have the chance to be with him. To fall asleep on his chest for as long as she did… It must've been really nice.

Nick smiled at her. He didn't remember her ever being this adorable. She'd always been a shy little thing and it seemed she'd only gotten shyer over the years. He took her phone from the coffee table, holding it out to her. "Someone named Lissa called you while you were asleep."

Monique blinked at her crush. "Someone named Lissa"? Wait… D-Did Nick not remember Lissa? With her mind running a mile a minute, Monique took back her phone. She winced at the number of missed calls and countless text messages. They were all from Lissa and Fiona. Geez, she was in so much trouble.

The look on her face worried him. "Everything okay, Mo?"

Monique's head snapped back up. She forced a smile. "E-Everything's fine! My stepsister and stepmother just expected me to be home hours ago is all."

Stepsister? Stepmother? It wasn't really his business but Nick thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Oh, so your father remarried? Congratulations to him."

He was smiling sweetly at her. Monique opened her mouth but her throat suddenly closing up stopped any words from coming out. Her face felt wet. Gosh, oh no!

Nick eyes widened. Shit, she was crying! Nick moved toward his friend, setting his hands down on her shoulders. "Mo, did I say something to upset you? Because if I did, I'm sorry."

Monique smiled through her tears, shaking her head. "N-No, it isn't your fault. Sorry, I didn't mean to get emotional."

Nick pulled the crying girl into his chest. He stayed silent just in case he accidentally said something else that would further upset her.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop the flow of tears. She sniffled. "Daddy passed away a few years ago, Nick."

Nick went still. He grit his teeth, the anger in his chest directed entirely at himself for his unintentional insensitivity. "Monique, I'm so sorry."

Monique smiled against his chest. "It's okay."

Nick held on to her tighter. Dammit, and he hadn't even been there for his funeral. He was the shittiest friend. He wasn't there to comfort his friend in her time of great loss. "God, I'm the worst friend."

Monique looked up at him. "That's not true, Nick."

Nick glared ahead at the wall. "Yes, it is. I should've been there for you."

"You had a lot on your plate, Nick," Monique said understandingly.

Nick looked down at the girl, firmness in his eyes. "You're more important than whatever music shit I'm dealing with."

The intensity in his eyes and his equally intense, yet kind words made her heart beat faster.

Even with tears running down her face, she was still beautiful. Nick cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Let me drive you home."

Nick brought his silver Porsche to a stop on the side of the sidewalk near her house. She smiled over at him in thanks. "Thanks for driving me home, Nick."

He returned her smile. "I've got to do a couple of interviews tomorrow but afterwards, let's go out to lunch together."

Gosh, she couldn't believe he wanted to spend more of his time with her. "I'd love to, Nick but I have afternoon classes tomorrow."

Nick nodded in understanding. "That's fine. Text me when you get let out. We can grab a bite then."

Monique smiled, nodding. "Of course."

Monique opened the door, freezing at the sound of an angry voice.

"You worthless girl!"

Monique looked up, swallowing nervously as she watched Lissa march down the sidewalk leading up to the house toward her.

Nick scowled. Worthless girl? Who the hell did this bitch think she was!? Who the fuck talks to another person like that, especially when that person is someone as sweet as Monique. Nick unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of his car.

Monique jumped slightly at the sudden presence of Nick at her side. She stared at him. He seemed…protective. Not to mention the scowl on his face. Why ever was he angry?

There was rage in every step Lissa took toward Monique. Who the hell did she think she was showing up this fuckin late!? Her ass should've been at home making dinner for her and her mother, not out doing god knows what! It seemed she needed to be taught a lesson.

"I thought mother and I made ourselves clear when we said you needed to be home no later than 6:30, you useless wench!" Lissa roared, now standing in front of a cowering Monique.

Fury radiated off of Nick. With redness coursing through his veins and lighting up his eyes, Nick put himself between Monique and whoever the hell this bitch was. "I don't know who the fuck you are but don't fuckin speak to Monique like that."

Monique could only gape up at Nick. H-He was defending her.

Lissa stared dazedly up at Nick. Nick… Nick, the big music sensation as well as her ex-boyfriend, was standing right here in front of her. "Nick!"

The blind rage in his eyes faded into recognition. Wait a second… "Lissa?"

Lissa threw her arms around Nick's neck. "Nick, I missed you so much!"

The pieces were all beginning to fall in place. Nick glanced over his shoulder at Monique. "Wait, Lissa's your stepsister?"

Monique smiled weakly, nodding.

Nick was glad when Lissa finally let go of him. She was beaming up at him.

"It's so good to see you again," Lissa smiled. "I would've came to your meet and greet today but something came up. You had no idea how upset I was!"

Nick simply stared blankly down at the girl. He may have gotten over the shock that he had just reunited with his ex-girlfriend but not the anger of hearing her hurl abusive words at Monique. "You owe Monique an apology."

Lissa stared at Nick like he'd grown a second head. "H-Huh?"

"You heard me," Nick said coldly, eyes narrowing into angry slits at the redhead.

Lissa seethed on the inside, trying to keep her hands from balling up into fists. Nick was actually angry at her over that stupid girl. Lissa took a calming breath. She wanted Nick back and if playing nice with Monique in front of Nick was one of the obstacles she'd have to face, then so be it.

Lissa turned her head toward Monique. The stupid girl had her hands clasped in front of her, meekly looking down at the concrete. Why Nick would ever be angry over someone so pathetically spineless was beyond her. "Monique?" Her stepsister looked up at her. The cruel girl put on a plastic smile. "Could you ever forgive me? I lost my temper back there and said such cruel words."

There was not a trace of sincerity in Lissa's words. Monique smiled tightly. "Y-Yes. Of course, I forgive you, Lissa."

Lissa looked back at Nick, fuming as she watched him gaze down at Monique. "Nick, we should have lunch tomorrow. We have so much to catch up on."

Nick looked back at his old flame, expression neutral. "Sorry, I'm eating out with Monique tomorrow."

Monique tensed up, biting the inside of her cheek.

Lissa's nails dug into her palms. "Is that so? That's too bad."

Nick turned back toward Monique. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mo."

Lissa finally looked back at Monique when Nick had driven away. "Draw me a bath, wench. Afterwards, meet me in my room. We have a lot to discuss."


End file.
